Subject 9: 4 Years After
by The Zombie Within
Summary: 4 years after the iPad app NARR8's comic ,"Subject 9", episode 4 "Flight", two of the EXA facility escapees, Rick and Jess, move to Elmore. Still being fugitives, they hope Elmore will hide them from the EXA. But when they meet two of the neighbor's families, things take a turn for the worse later that same night. Rated T for violence and occasional cussing. I do not own Subject 9
1. Episode 1: Acquaintance

**Hello my adoring fans and welcome to Subject9: 4 Years After. Those of you who know an Apple device might be be familiar with an app by the name of NARR8. It is a great app that includes many motion comic book series. One of them is a Furry comic called "Subject 9". It tells the story of Rick, a young thief cat who was taken to the secret EXA lab, along with 7 others. This story takes place 4 years after the events of the 4th episode in the series, "Flight". Let's begin.**

* * *

**4 years after the escape events of NARR8's "Subject 9"...**

**Elmore**

**9/23/17**

Rick the Cat entered his new home in Elmore with his wife, Jess. It has been 4 years since Rick, Jess, and his other friends escaped the EXA facility, and the last time they saw each other. His other friends were Bert the Fox (I believe he is a fox), Shado the Jaguar, the kid twin squirrels Hotty and Coldy, and Tina the Cat (again, I believe she is also a cat). "Jess, can you believe it's been 4 years we escaped the EXA lab?" Rick asked his wife . "Yes. 4 years and you still can't get it out of your head Rick." replied Jess. "Hey, almost getting killed by soldiers for unknown reasons and being fugitives is something that is not easily Jess." said as he put down the last of their stuff on the floor. "Ah, there we go, all our stuff. I'm gonna go take a nap and we'll move things around when I waked up." said Rick. "Fine" answered Jess. Rick went to his and Jess' new room where the empty bed frame was. Rick, being known for being lazy as well, hopped into the empty bed frame and slept on the carpet inside the frame. The other 2 rooms in the house were already set up and decorated to a boys style. The both of them adopted Hotty and Coldy after the escape. The boys were due the next day. Rick dozed off and awoke 3 hours later. Though he didn't wake up naturally. "Rick, wake up. Rick, you idiot, wake up!" shouted Jess quietly. "W-wha, Jess, I told you I was taking my nap." responded a sleepy Rick. "Yeah, well maybe you can sleep through a visit from our new neighbors." said an annoyed Jess. Rick quickly stood up. "Our what?" asked Rick. "Just get dressed and come to the living room, which I took the time to decorate while you were snoring." said Jess. "Ok, be there in a second, babe" said Rick with a chuckle as he made his way to the closet. Rick got into his blue T-shirt and put o n some jeans and headed to the living room. When he walked on, he saw 2 families. The first one consisted of 4 peanuts with antlers. Rick did his best to not look astounded. The second family seemed a little bit more appealing to Rick. It contained 2 blue cats, a tall female and a short male. The other three in the second family were a goldfish, and 2 pink bunnies, one tall, and fat, male, and a really short girl. Rick went to the sofa where Jess was sitting and took a seat next to her."Rick, these are the Wattersons, and these are the Fitzgeralds. They took the time to come visit us." said Jess as she introduced Rick to the two families. Rick just stood there silently, still recovering from his sleepiness. "Hi, you must be Rick." said the female cat, Nicole Watterson, as she stuck her hand out. "Yeah, I'm Rick. You must be Nicole. Jess was telling me about you yesterday evening." responded Rick. "Jess couldn't stop talking about you yesterday when she got her cubicle at the Rainbow Factory next to mine." responded Nicole. "Let me introduce you to my family. This is Gumball, Anais, Darwin, and Richard." said Nicole as she pointed at each member of the family as she got to them. "Hi, I'm Dorothy Fitzgerald," started Mrs. Fitzgerald," this is Donald, Penny, and Margaret." Said Mrs. Fitzgerald as she introduced her family. "Nice to meet you all," said Rick. Mr. Fitzgerald stood up and walked over to Rick. "Hey Rick, wanna go for a walk around the neighborhood?" asked Mr. Fitzgerald. "Sure, I could get to know this place better." answered Rick. "Great. RICHARD! Let's go." said Mr. Fitzgerald, waking up the fat pink bunny, Richard Watterson, who dozed off on the couch during the during the introductions.

20 minutes later...

"And this is the farmers market." said Mr. Fitzgerald, concluding his tour of Elmore to Rick. "Gotta hand it to you Rick, from friend to friend, your wife looks great. But you don't have any kids. What's up with that?" asked Richard. "Actually, we have two kids we adopted arriving tomorrow evening." answered Rick. "Really? What are their names?" asked Mr. Fitzgerald. "Hotty and Coldy." answered Rick. "Those are strange names, don't you think, Rick?" asked Richard. "Oh, trust me fellas, it suits them really well." asked Rick with a smile on his face. "Sounds like you've known these kids, Rick." said Mr. Fitzgerald. "Yeah, me and Jess do." responded Rick. "Well I can't wait to meet them. What did you say their name was, um, Hotty and Coldy?" asked Mr. Fitzgerald. Rick simply nodded. "Well, we should probably get going, guys" said Rick. Rick, Mr. Fitzgerald, Richard started walking along the sidewalk heading back to Rick's house. They talked about sports, music, recent news, you know, small-talk. While they were walking, Rick spotted something in the distance. It was somebody. The person he saw was carrying a gun. It wasn't a cop. He was wearing a high-tech white suit. On the side of the full-face white helmet were the letter, "EXA". "Uh, guys,", started Rick, "I'll be right back, I think I dropped my phone back at the farmer's market.". "Rick, you're holding it in your hand." said Richard. "Right." responded Rick as he put on his sweater's hood. Rick was starting to sweat. He was nervous about the presence of the EXA soldier. _What the hell is EXA doing here. Are they looking for me and Jess? You should hear yourself Rick I, sound like a dumbass. Of course they're looking for me and Jess. Steady Rick, steady, just play it cool and walk right past him._ thought Rick as they past an entrance to the woods where the soldier was. As they walked past him,, the soldier noticed the three. "General, this is Private Steely, I think I found Rick, may I have permission to engage?" asked the soldier. "Negative, you're not sure if it's even him. Tail hem, but don't let him notice you." responded a man through the headset in the soldier's helmet. The soldier then started to slowly walk through the woods, keeping visual contact with the trio the whole time. _Thank God, he didn't notice us. _thought Rick as they got to the driveway of his house. They opened the door and walked in and sat down with each of their families. "Well, it was nice meeting you Rick." said Mr. Fitzgerald as he gave him and handshake. "Call me tomorrow when the kids get here." he continued. "Ok, see you Donald." said families started to walk back to their homes when Gumball stopped. "Hey, I think I forgot my phone back at Rick's house." said Gumball. "Okay, hurry up honey." said Nicole. Gumball started to run back to Rick's house when he bumped into the soldier that had been following Rick. "This one looks like he could help me find him." said the soldier and he picked up Gumball and put him on his shoulder. "HELP!" yelled Gumball. Nicole and the rest of the family turned around. "GUMBALL! HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" screamed Nicole, pleading the soldier to put him down. All the screaming called the attention of Rick and Jess. The couple opened their door and walked onto their front porch. "What the-" said Rick as he saw the soldier with Gumball. "Hey, get back here." yelled Rick as the soldier started to walk away. Rick started running, trying to catch up and beat the living hell out of the EXA soldier. He was a paw's reach of distance when the soldier kicked Rick in the stomach, leaving him breathless. Rick fell to the floor, but got up. But when he got up, the soldier was out of sight, it was too late. "DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT EXA, CAN YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!?" screamed Rick as everybody caught up to him. "NO, GUMBALL!" sobbed Nicole. "Rick, who's EXA, what's going on here. Do you know anything about this?" questioned Mr. Fitzgerald suspiciously. Rick and Jess both looked at each other. Jess sighed. "I guess we can't hide the secret forever." said Jess. "What secret?" asked Nicole, still teary. "We... we're fugitives. We're fugitives from an organization called EXA. That soldier was from that organization. They took him to see if he knows where me and Jess are." answered Rick. "Where are they taking him?" asked Richard. "Middletown." answered Jess.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter of "Subject 9: 4 Years After". I hoped you like it and remember, download NARR8 on you iPad, read the Subject 9 comics, and give them a like on Facebook. As always, this is The** **Zombie Within, signing off.**

**P.S. Review and Favorite please.**


	2. Episode 2: Conscience and Questions

**It's time for another chapter of "Subject 9: 4 Years After". I was disappointed with the review and view count, so let's try to get that up. So let's get to it. So in preparation for the new Subject 9 due to be released on the 15 and the release of my band's new song, "Drop Dead", this new chapter is released.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conscience and Questions**

"Middletown? Where's that?" asked Nicole in between sobs. "It's about 2 days from hours away from here. If we leave now, we might be able to stop them before they make it to the lab." answered Jess. "But," started Rick "we still have to fight all the guards that the EXA will have. It's better if me and Jess go, we don't want to risk your guys' safety. After all, me and Jess know Middletown inside-out." "Well Rick, get back our baby." said Nicole. Rick nodded and started walking to his car. He and Jess waved and hit the road.

**Back of EXA Van**

Gumball slowly awoke in the back of a van. Everything was mere blur to him. The only thing he was able to do was very slowly move his head. He tried not to moan or groan because he knew he would alert the people in the van. He was in pain, a lot of pain, but he didn't want to scream. He was being strong. _Where am I?_ he asked himself, though he new exactly where he was. What he didn't know was where he was going. He was still pretty surprised that he got kidnapped. Out of everything that could have happened, he got kidnapped. What was freaking him out the most was that he recently watched _Saw._ And of course, being the gullible goofball he was, he thought that's where he was going, right into the hands of Jigsaw and his traps. And once again, he found himself trying not to scream. There was duct tape around his mouth, so it wouldn't really sound out, but still. He dicided to just go to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to have a good rest. On fact, let's see what our friend was thinking exactly.

**Gumball's Mind**

Gumball awoke in a wooden chair with his arms strapped down in an empty room. He could taste two things; blood and metal. He tried moving, but started freaking out when he found out he couldn't move. He became even more scared when he felt something in his jaw. After shaking his head around, trying to break free, noticed a mirror in front of him. Gumball began to scream when he noticed a peculiar contraption on his head. It looked sort of like a closed bear-trap. Focused on the contraption on his head, Gumball heard the static of a T.V., but didn't care until he heard a deep, distorted voice say "Hello, Gumball, I want to play a game.". Gumball turned to the T.V. on his left side to see a freakish image. On the screen there was a white puppet wearing a black suit and a read tie. He had a tuft of hair on either side of his head and read spirals on his cheeks. The puppet continued. "For years, you have been a nuisance to every one around you, wasting your life bringing annoyance upon others, instead of respecting their desires to leave them alone. But upon all your tools of disrespect, none has been more helpful to you than your mouth. You have failed to ever keep it close and while it was open, nothing good came out. Therefore I offer you a choice; learn to keep your mouth shut, or die in this very room. If you chose the latter and continue to speak, the device on your head will do me thee deed of keeping it open, forever. The device on head will open and rip hour jaw wide open unless you retrieve the key from the stomach of your companion;your brother, in 120 seconds. Think of it sort of like a, reverse bear-trap. Here, let me show you.". The image on the screen then showed a dummy head wearing the same trap. After 10 seconds of ticking, the device opened up and split the fake head's jaw open, leaving a big hole in it because it was made of plaster. Gumball became wide eyed and started screaming once again. The puppet started again, "Hehehe. Now that you see what can happen, you must choose. You must choose either life or death. Live or die, Gumball, make your choice.". The screen briefly went to static before the puppet came on again. "Remember, you have 120 seconds to retrieve the key, but the device should remind you time is ticking every 20 seconds." said the puppet before the T.V. turned itself off. After the T.V. shut off, Gumball started to here ticking; time to get serious. Gumball struggled to get loose from the hand restraints when 20 seconds past. The device opened up a little bit, causing Gumball to scream in agony. Without second thoughts, Gumball rammed his left hand with the device to try and slide it out. It took 3 painful blows, but Gumball was able to smash his hand, breaking it in the process. After releasing his other hand, another 20 seconds past. The device opened up a little more, causing Gumball to scream once more. 80 seconds left. He ran around the room to find Darwin laying on the floor. Next to him was a knife which he was about to thrust into his stomach when he saw Darwin was awake. When he stopped the blade, the next 20 seconds past, causing the device to open a little more. 1 minute left. Struggling to choose what to do, 40 seconds past. 20 seconds left. The device was about halfway open. At his last 20 seconds, Gumball finally tried to cut open his friend. He took the knife, but couldn't do it. He heard the last second tick when Gumball started screaming "No! NO! NO!" when the device snapped open Gumball's lifeless body fell to the floor. His whole front face was torn open, revealing his tongue and other inner mouth parts.

** On the Road with Rick and Jess**

"It's all my fault, Jess." said Rick.

"What do you mean?" asked Jess

"It's all my fault the kid got kidnapped. Why did I have to bring our problems with EXA to those innocent people, Jess, tell me why?"asked Rick

"Rick, I feel the same way, but blaming ourselves wont help right now. We have to focus on saving Gumball." answered Jess.

"You know what, you're right." accepted Rick, giving Jess a kiss as well.

"One thing is still on my my minds, though." said

"And what could that be?" polled Jess.

"How did EXA get here. I mean, it's been FOUR years. They should just put up 'Wanted' posters like before." answered Rick

"Rick, maybe your questions will be answered." stated Jess.

"I guess you're right." replied Rick.

"Why don't I take the wheel so you can get some rest?" asked Jess

"I'd like that." answered Rick

They stopped on the side of the road to switch seats. Rick fell asleep 15 minutes later. Jess lookd over at the sleeping Rick.

"Good night, Rick" said Jess as she drove on into the night.


End file.
